Panda Bear
Panda 'Bear '''is one of the three main characters in the Cartoon Network original series, ''We Bare Bears. Appearance Panda is an anthropomorphic panda bear. His entire body is completely covered in black and white fur. Personality Panda is the most cowardly, insecure, and also the least athletic of the bear siblings. He is probably the most frail of the three bears, as in the Pilot he was shown being hit by a basketball that knocks him over and he calls for a time-out. He's pretty clumsy and sensitive and is talented at drawing and art in general. He is signed up for a dating site and is trying desperately to get a girlfriend. He also has a severe allergy to peanuts and gets embarrassed easily. Despite this, he is driven the most by emotion, for the good and bad. He is sensitive and may easily get depressed and sad, however he is also very easily frustrated and angry. In Three Bare Bears Panda's, as well as his brothers' personality does experience some change between the comic and the cartoon. In The Three Bares Bears, Panda is markedly more negative, being quick to anxiety and fear, most notably giving a mugger his money whilst cowering in fear, as well as exclaiming "We're gonna die!" when the bears' fan malfunctions (though to be fair, Grizz also appeared to be afraid). Relationships Grizz Grizz and Panda are siblings. In Our Stuff, Grizz helps Panda find his backpack, which contained his phone, and can also bearstack as a way of traveling faster. Ice Bear Ice Bear and Panda are siblings. They are able to bearstack as a way of traveling faster. Susan Susan is Panda's ex-girlfriend. They had dated via texting and never met face-to-face. Panda has expressed that he wished not to get back together with Susan because he feels like he needs alone time. Lucy Lucy is Panda's love interest in the episode "Panda's Date", in which she saves him from having a fatal allergy attack with her spare epipen. Chloe She is a little human girl who hangs out with the bears and studies them. Trivia * Panda is a vegetarian. * It's revealed in "Viral Video" that Panda has a deadly peanut allergy. * It's revealed in "Everyday Bears" that Panda wears contact lenses and has very bad vision without them. * Panda is the shortest of the three siblings, but is the middle child according to the crew. * Currently, Panda is the only of the three siblings that is known to have ever been in a romantic relationship. * Panda is the only bear that has more than one color of fur. * Panda has an online dating profile. * Panda is currently the first character and bear to sing a song in the show. * In "Our Stuff" it's revealed he likes to draw anime. *Panda seems to value his phone, by stating that "It is my life and soul in a rectangular form", in "Our Stuff". *Panda could release over 50 snapchats in 1 hour, according to CN's Instagram. *In the comics, it is revealed that Panda enjoys old black-and-white films. *Panda lost 212 friends when the mouse posted "I hate babies" and embarrassing pictures on his profile Zoology * Of the three siblings, Panda's the only one that does not belong to the genus Ursus as well as the only one whose species are exclusive to Asia''.'' * Panda's species, Ailuropoda melanoleuca, is the only one that is classified as Endangered. * Panda being vegetarian references the fact pandas are primarily herbivorous and feed mostly on bamboo (although they can and will eat meat like other bears). * The giant panda is the second smallest bear after the sun bear. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Male Category:Bears